


Шанс

by WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019



Series: тексты R — NC-21 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Post-Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019/pseuds/WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019
Summary: Иногда лучший способ выиграть — сдаться.





	Шанс

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Автор «уполз» Тонкс и Ремуса, потому что мог. 2) Колыбельная, которую поет Нарцисса своему сыну, — песня на стихи Уильяма Батлера Йейтса «Песня скитальца Энгуса». Автор надеется, что ее песня была похожа на ту, что поет Хелависа под арфу. 3) Драко играет вторую часть Английской сюиты ля-минор Баха.
> 
> Автор текста — aziliz (http://fanfics.me/user238358)

Если бы Драко попросили описать Панси одним словом, он бы сказал: «Теплая». Теплая и резкая.

Темные волосы, темные глаза, темно-зеленая домашняя мантия, разношенная и мягкая. 

— Оставайся у нас еще, если хочешь, — Панси накрыла его руку своей. — Родители к тебе хорошо относятся, несмотря на все, и мне будет не так скучно…

Рука у Панси тоже была теплой. А его пальцы — как обычно холодными. Драко любил греть их о чашки с чаем и кофе. И это была интимная привычка, личная. Только для своих. 

Он посмотрел на ее руку. Крепкие, хваткие пальцы. Аккуратное кольцо в виде змеи с крошечным изумрудным глазом. 

— Что тебе делать там одному?

Чрезвычайно сложно было заставить себя отказаться от этого тепла. От кресла в ее комнате, от теплой руки, от смущенной поддержки старших Паркинсонов, от добрейшего спаниеля Джорджа с плюшевыми ушами. 

— Нет, Панси. Я должен. 

Драко сказал это отрывисто и резко вытащил руку. 

— И вообще, мне там хорошо.

— Ох, Драко, — Панси посмотрела на него с едкой усмешкой, — ты никогда не умел врать. 

Поцеловала в щеку, и губы почему-то оказались прохладными. 

Они могли бы стать хорошей парой, наверное, но всегда были близкими друзьями, а для пары им не хватало какой-то особой страсти, что ли. Игра «Панси запала на Малфоя, а тот свысока принимает ее ухаживания» велась для гриффиндорцев, для родителей, для всех со стороны. 

— Как думаешь, мы смогли бы, — как-то нерешительно спросил он лет в пятнадцать, — быть кем-то, ну знаешь…

— О нет, — Панси закатила глаза, в тот год она была чрезвычайно резкой, — не хочу конкурировать с твоим сам-знаешь-кем.

Слово «твоим» она выделила специально, намекая на Поттера, конечно, а не на Темного Лорда. Сказала это будто раздраженно, но Драко прочел в этой фразе все, чего никогда не понял бы ни один глупый гриффиндорец: «Я знаю о твоем увлечении, я уважаю его и принимаю тебя с ним». И это было дороже — он только сейчас, наверное, понял — всех сокровищ магической Британии. И, возможно, дороже отношений. А может, и нет.

— Я пойду, — глухо сказал Драко, стиснул ее в объятиях, пытаясь запомнить тепло и запах, а в следующую секунду уже был на подъездной дорожке родного поместья. 

Под ногами привычно хрустел гравий, и это то немногое, что оставалось привычным. Вокруг была ранняя весна, которую он с детства от души ненавидел. Ранней весной мир как будто расширялся, становился пустым до звона, и от этого звона накатывал страх. Мир расплывался, как детский рисунок, на который плеснули воду. А еще вот мокрая черная земля по обеим сторонам дорожки, и ее все больше, и дорожка сужается, еще немного — и земля с чавканьем поглотит все, включая его самого… 

Он провел рукой по лицу. Наваждение отступило. Хотя он поклялся бы, что вот этот хлюпающий, чавкающий звук наваждением не был. 

С любимой бабушкиной вишни сорвалась, стряхнув капли с тяжелой голой ветки, крупная ворона. 

В последнее время ему часто снилось, как у него над головой смыкается холодная темная вода. Это озеро, но в нем нет рыб, ни единой живой души, только водоросли и тусклый свет. Он опускается на дно, и все хорошо и правильно.

Спать, тем не менее, казалось кощунственным. Нужно было что-то решать, и решать немедленно. Впрочем, сон — это полумера, вот смерть… 

Да что ж такое. Драко покрепче сжал в руке отцовскую трость. В последнее время жизнь состояла из сна и наваждений. Для разнообразия в ней еще были воспоминания, которые не хотелось вспоминать.

Стук судейского молотка разносится эхом, и Драко постыдно вздрагивает.

— Драко Люциус Малфой, решением Визенгамота вы освобождаетесь из-под стражи за отсутствием состава преступления. 

Или вот, год с лишним спустя.

— Люциус Абраксас Малфой, вы признаетесь виновным… и в качестве наказания приговариваетесь к пятилетнему заключению в тюрьме Азкабан с удержанием восьмидесяти процентов финансового состояния на судебные издержки и в качестве выплаты компенсации пострадавшим сторонам.

Участие в противозаконной организации. Пытки маглов в Первую магическую. Нападение на школьников в Отделе тайн. Непростительные заклятия. Все перечислили, ничего не забыли. 

Забыли только хоркрукс Темного Лорда, но это было недоказуемо, а Поттер не стал вмешиваться. Благородно до ужаса. 

Отец был не в себе, когда клал дневник Риддла в котел Джинни Уизли. Драко попросил его воспоминание однажды и пересматривал, пока не стало тошнить. Отец был не в себе. Хоркруксы влияют на разум. 

— Как ты мог? А если бы василиск напал на меня?

— Я был уверен, что ты будешь в безопасности, сын. 

И Драко снова пересматривал и пересматривал.

После этого отец еще смел его ругать за переодевание в дементоров на третьем курсе, серьезно. Он приехал тогда в Хогвартс просто как отец — в кои-то веки, не член Попечительского совета, а просто человек, который беспокоится о своем ребенке. Почему только ради этого требовалось совершить очередную глупость?

— А если бы Поттера не спасли? Тогда что? Мой сын — убийца в тринадцать лет?

Драко вжался в стул. Свободный класс, который отец запечатал заглушающими чарами, воздух, загустевший от напряжения. Драко даже испугался от того, насколько отец прав. Что нужно быть осторожным. Что нужно всегда думать о последствиях. 

А на следующий год он понял одно: без внимания Поттера ему просто не выжить. Он был теперь осторожен, не делал ничего опасного, даже желал подсказать Поттеру, как пройти испытание с драконами, потому что чуть не умер от страха, представляя, как обожженного (мертвого?!) Поттера выносят с поля. Но не мог. Бился в силках бессилия, отводил душу на идиотских значках. Ловил злой взгляд Поттера и понимал: в нем еще полно жизни. Он еще поборется.

Наверное, за это Драко и полюбил Поттера. Поттер — это заноза в заднице, круглосуточный укол самолюбию, даже Тео до такого не дотягивал. Но в Поттере было что-то еще — вот эта бесконечная жажда жить и бороться, какой-то специальный гриффиндорский огонь. В котором хотелось сгореть к чертям, если уж нельзя просто погреть руки.

Драко вздохнул. Поттера здесь нет. И не будет. Есть пустота и холод, черная земля, вороны и голые ветки. Холодная отцовская трость в правой перчатке. Ветер. И много безмолвия, столько, что можно захлебнуться. 

Он коснулся медной ручки входной двери и задержал дыхание. Драконы герба (все еще на месте — это так странно) глядели на него гордо и равнодушно. Выдохнул и вошел. Не пришлось даже применять Алохомору — дверь поддалась просто и тяжело скрипнула, закрываясь за спиной, впуская его в гулкий и холодный дом. 

Панси спросила его на днях, не страшно ли ему в замке одному. Страшно не было — он никогда не оставался один среди шелеста живых портретов и воспоминаний, заполнявших каждый дюйм. Дом. Драко попробовал это слово на вкус, и сейчас оно казалось медным и холодным. Слово «дом» должно звучать тепло. Горячо. Пряно. Как рождественский глинтвейн, который мама варила даже в декабре 1996 года, хотя тогда вино слишком сильно напоминало кровь, и глоток не лез в горло.

Драко разжег камин с помощью Инсендио и только сейчас понял, как продрог. Без шапки и шляпы было холодно, а пользоваться согревающими — лень. Отцовская палочка слушалась неохотно, будто понимала, что Драко — ее ненастоящий хозяин. 

Эльфов в доме тоже не было: сразу после Победы их следовало отдать на помощь в восстановлении Хогвартса, и Драко, в общем-то, был не против, и мама тоже, а отца почти сразу арестовали. Вопрос в том, что обратно никто их так и не вернул, а у него не хватило смелости и характера настоять. Мама в одиночку пыталась поддерживать порядок в целом поместье. Черт возьми. Все-таки он правильно с ней поступил. Так ей будет лучше. 

На портреты он наложил массовое Силенцио — еще не хватало объяснять дедушке Абраксасу, бабушке Аманде и уж тем более прапрапрадедам Брутусу или Арманду, что сейчас происходит. Хотя вот с Люциусом Малфоем Первым он бы поговорил, но тот давно не появлялся на портрете. Он был неплохим собеседником и без конца рассказывал байки о своей молодости и отношениях с Елизаветой Первой. Она ему, разумеется, отказала и стала жертвой проклятия, которое Люциус Малфой Первый шепотом предлагал Драко в случае любовной неудачи. 

«Если девушка тебя отвергает, она не понимает своего счастья, — поучительно вещал он. — Так что, Драко, если нужно, ты только скажи». Драко усмехался, благодарил и уходил. Проклинать Поттера — всерьез, по-настоящему — он не хотел почти никогда. Единственный раз был на шестом курсе, когда тот застал его в злосчастном туалете, где Драко дал волю слезам. У него вырвалось Круцио, и Драко, вероятно, еще долго обвинял бы себя, если бы в следующий момент не свалился от Сектумсепры в холодную лужу.

После этого Драко казалось, что мир померк окончательно — потому что вера в Поттера пошатнулась. Оказалась избушкой над водой на прогнивших деревянных сваях, одна из которых треснула.

Лежа в Больничном крыле после заклятия, он часто слышал тихие шаги и чье-то дыхание по вечерам, но никого не видел. Он надеялся, что это Поттер приходил под мантией, проверить, все ли в порядке, но так и не решился подойти. 

Больше Поттер не проклинал — у него были другие дела. Умереть, например.

Драко «не узнал» его в поместье, и потом долго ругал себя за непродуманность своих действий. Он не верил, что кто-то поймает Поттера, поэтому не готовился к тому, что придется перед всеми — мамой, папой, Беллатрикс, Поттером и его компанией, в конце концов, — мучительно выкручиваться и выдумывать ложь.

Ладно, даже такая вымученная, глупая, со всех сторон компромиссная ложь пошла на пользу Поттеру и помогла ему выиграть время. Драко никогда не был так счастлив, что Поттер отобрал у них Добби, как в тот день. Никогда. 

И никогда не был так зол, что тот отобрал у него палочку. С Поттером никогда не скучно — не человек, а какая-то бодрящая смесь боевых заклинаний, которая вопреки всем правилам делает тебя по-настоящему живым.

Драко осознал, что правой ноге слишком горячо, и отодвинулся от камина. Счастье, что он вообще смог его разжечь: после Адского пламени первое время он шарахался даже от Люмоса. 

Он никогда не думал о Битве специально: воспоминания всегда находили его сами. 

Было до сих пор, например, сложно привыкнуть, что человек, который любил кексы и без конца ронял мыло в душевой, пытался убить Поттера и был заживо похоронен в стенах собственной школы. От Крэбба не осталось даже портретов: он ненавидел позировать, а колдографии не разговаривали. На них можно было орать, но они ничего, ничегошеньки не говорили в ответ.

Панси Драко давно простил. «Давайте сдадим Поттера» было ничем иным как истерикой. 

Она не понимала, что говорит, просто по-детски вдруг поверила, что если Темного Лорда послушаться, то все станет хорошо.

Хорошо бы не стало, Панси знала это, и после Победы избегала Драко и людей вообще, пока он не ухватил ее за локоть в одном из темных коридоров подземелий.

— Пусти, — она посмотрела на него холодно. — Драко, пусти.

Холодная Панси — это было так ново, что страшно. Холодные пальцы, ледяной голос, глаза-стеклышки, ни дать ни взять — призрак. 

Он молча накинул на нее свою мантию. Панси остановилась, отвернулась, и Драко услышал неровное дыхание и всхлипы, которые отдались комом у него в горле.

Мантию Панси ему так и не вернула. Ни в тот день, ни на следующий, ни через полгода. А он и не просил. 

Они больше не говорили об этом, но Драко знал, что она сожалеет. И что никогда не найдет в себе сил сказать об этом вслух.

Погасив камин, Драко поднялся в кабинет отца. Не осмелился сесть в его кресло, хотя теперь как раз имел полное право. Вместо этого открыл шкаф с выдержанным огневиски и достал бутылку с целующимися воронами. Отец всегда запирал этот шкаф на пароль, но угадать его было делом пары минут. Если хорошо знать отца, конечно. Primus inter pares, надо же. Понимал ли дед Касси в молодости, кого финансирует? Знал ли, что на самом деле выйдет из Тома Риддла? Почему половина чистокровной Британии пошла за полукровкой? Что понимал и чего хотел отец в свои девятнадцать? Вопросы-вопросы-вопросы. И ни одного ответа, уж тем более простого, в стиле Поттера, «черное — это черное, белое — это белое, и вместе им не сойтись». Драко мрачно откупорил бутылку, плеснул в стакан и сделал глоток. Закусывать было нечем. 

У отца на столе стоял мамин портрет — она смотрела строго, но дружелюбно, с неясной надеждой. Ей там едва исполнилось семнадцать, она позировала сразу после получения лицензии на аппарацию. Драко положил портрет лицом вниз, но очередное детское воспоминание упрямо лезло наружу. Ему семь, мама заворачивает его в плед и гладит по спине, а он дрожит — не от холода, а от страха. Сегодня он чуть не утонул — так ему кажется, хотя совсем немного наглотался воды, пока его не выдернула наружу магия Добби. Драко знает, что пока мама гладит его по спине, эльфу наверняка приказывают прижать себе уши печной дверцей. От этого он тоже дрожит, но думает, что папа точно знает, как правильно.

Мама тогда снова пела, одну из самых любимых его колыбельных.

«Я с полной головой огня  
В густом орешнике бродил.  
Ореховый я срезал прут  
И удочку соорудил.  
По тонким веткам вился хмель.  
Вокруг плясали мотыльки,  
На земляничину мою  
Попалась гибкая форель».

 

Драко сжал в руках бутылку, пытаясь забыть песню.

«Я в хижину ее принес  
И отошел добыть огня,  
Но что-то зашумело вдруг,  
И голос вдруг назвал меня».

— Ну и гадость, — выругался он вслух и снова мрачно выпил, не закусывая. Но песня не исчезала.

«Форели нет — девичий стан,  
И в косах яблоневый цвет!  
Она окликнула меня —  
И вот уж тает легкий след.  
Бродяга старый, знаю я:  
Ей от меня не убежать.  
Я буду целовать ее,  
За руки нежные держать.  
Мы в пестрых травах побредем,  
А с неба я всегда стряхну  
То лунных яблок серебро,  
То солнечных золотизну». 

Он не выдержал, сполз прямо на толстый ковер, вцепился в колючий персидский орнамент и зарыдал. Мама была жива, но вся эта неправильная, поломанная жизнь… Все, достаточно. Он решился.

***

Гарри не особенно любил бывать в Аврорате: там было как-то темно и слишком мрачно, а единственное удобное кресло для посетителей располагалось под портретом Руфуса Скримджера. Хорошо, что какой-то неведомый стажер наложил на портрет удивительно крепкое Силенцио, которое не снималось уже полгода, так что Скримджер теперь не мог громко осуждать все, что происходит, и просто неодобрительно надувал щеки.

Строго говоря, до третьего курса аврорской академии Гарри не имел права сюда приходить, но после Победы на мелкие нарушения правил для него закрывали глаза. 

Он сидел, в скуке притоптывая ботинком по стершемуся синему половику, и ждал Тонкс. После того, как она чуть не погибла в Битве за Хогвартс (Гарри все никак не мог перестать удивляться, что она снова пошла в аврорат), ему было спокойнее уйти на Гриммо с ней прямо отсюда. Там уже ждал Кричер, его лучший суп, отбивная, пирог с патокой и доброе Огденское, а к вечеру должен был присоединиться Ремус, оставив маленького Тедди на Андромеду. Гарри успел проголодаться и в мыслях уже отрезал себе отбивную, когда Тонкс показалась из-за угла.

— Прости, Гарри, сегодня не получится, — смущенно сказала она, — еще один срочный вызов. 

Он заметил у нее в руках свежие фотографии и сперва даже не поверил тому, что увидел. Во-первых, они не двигались, а во-вторых… Прошло почти два года после Победы, и уже все отвыкли от того, как жутко Метка выглядит в небесах: череп размером с дом и змея не меньше Хогвартс-экспресса. Кто-то обнаглел настолько, что спустя почти два года после уничтожения Волдеморта использовал его символ. Убил и использовал символ, чтобы сообщить об этом. Гарри почувствовал, как просыпается ненависть, почти уснувшая в нем со времен Победы.

— Это данные магловской полиции, — пояснила Тонкс.

— Я понял, — кивнул Гарри. — Где?

— В Уилтшире. И единственный магический объект там, который совпадает с координатами обнаруженной Метки, — это Малфой-мэнор.

Гарри отшатнулся. Метка над мэнором. Вот и все. 

— Гарри, ты в порядке?

— Я в порядке, — бросил он. — Я с вами. В смысле, можно я с вами?

— Это как мистер Робардс решит. — Голос Тонкс иногда все еще бывал бесцветным. Как и волосы.

— Что решит мистер Робардс? — добродушный толстяк появился в холле, и с ним еще двое — тихий брюнет и рыжая девушка, очень восторженная. Обоих Гарри не знал.

— Знакомься, Гарри, это наш легилимент — Уильям Эйвери. И Элизабет Маккензи, она по обмену из Америки. 

Гарри послушно пожал им руки. Эйвери ответил сухо, но довольно, а эта Элизабет совершенно неприкрыто его разглядывала. Рассказы о войне и Избранном дошли до Америки, и Гарри был уверен, что Элизабет вызвалась на программу обмена, только чтобы воочию увидеть знаменитого Поттера. 

— Что я должен решить? — переспросил Робардс. — У нас вызов, Гарри. 

— Можно я с вами? — Гарри посмотрел на него умоляюще. — Просто… это Малфои. 

— Гарри, — Робардс посмотрел на него внимательно. — Поверь: мы справимся без тебя. Тебе нужно учиться и вести наконец спокойную жизнь. Хотя на первом курсе в академии мы, помню, чего только не творили. — Он подмигнул.

— Мистер Робардс, просто… — Гарри не мог и не хотел скрывать свое отчаяние. 

— А, — сжал губы Робардс. — Понимаю. Это мэнор, тебя там держали в плену. Личная заинтересованность, да?

— Вроде того, — кивнул Гарри, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу.

— Это против правил, — жестко сказал Робардс, маска добродушия слетела с него вмиг. О том, что это была только маска — для светского общения и незадачливых подозреваемых, — в аврорате знали все. — Но я могу тебя понять. Хорошо, пойдем. Но постарайся сделать так, чтобы я не пожалел о своем решении.

Гарри знал, что глава аврората имеет в виду. Соблюдать приказы, не высовываться, не своевольничать. 

— Хорошо, сэр, — тихо ответил Гарри, твердо зная, что нарушит все договоренности, если на самом деле увидит Малфоя мертвым.

Когда группа аппарировала на место вызова, Гарри выбросило на влажную землю. Он поднялся, ухватившись за ветку плюща. Кажется, ко входу они шли целую вечность, за которую можно было слишком многое вспомнить. Причем в голову лезло все самое дурацкое. Малфой, переодевшийся в дементора на третьем курсе. Его недовольное лицо на трибуне во время сражения с драконом на четвертом. Инспекционная дружина на пятом. Тот чертов туалет на шестом. Увлеченность Малфоем друзья в один голос называли одержимостью, а Рон как-то в сердцах бросил: 

— Влюбился ты в него, что ли?

Они тогда едва не подрались. Гарри оскорбило не само предположение, а то, что всем плевать, если Малфой и правда замешан в грязных делах. Но, по сути, Рон оказался прав: Гарри понял это позже, когда начал замечать, что во время слежки у него встает. Когда он впервые кончил, представив себе Малфоя — растрепанного, злого, раскрасневшегося, швыряющегося заклинаниями, — то понял все окончательно. Перед самим собой было стыдно, и Гарри надеялся, что к концу войны все пройдет. Не прошло. Повод следить за Малфоем пропал, а заговорить с ним Гарри так и не решился. Тот, как и прочие слизеринцы, как-то выцвел, почти ни с кем не общался и с головой ушел в учебу. Теперь, выходит, все. Столько было шансов, столько! Чего стоило с ним поговорить — да хоть в коридоре Визенгамота после очередного слушания по делу Люциуса?! Тогда было неловко, стыдно. Нужно было сделать над собой усилие. Теперь попытайся сделать над собой усилие и не вывернуть завтрак на паркет, на котором ты увидишь тело после Авады. 

В замке было стыло и пусто. И подозрительно тихо. Вот только…

— Послушайте, — осторожно сказала Тонкс. — Слышите? Это рояль? 

Все прислушались и кивнули.

— И мелодия какая-то сложная, да? 

Все поняли, на что она намекает: заколдовать инструменты можно было только на что-то совсем простое. Сложное непременно играл человек: убийца или свидетель.

— За мной, движемся очень осторожно, — тихо скомандовал Робардс. — За нарушение приказа — увольнение. 

Они шли на звук с палочками наизготовку, ожидая подвоха на любом повороте — от картин, статуэток, стульев и даже ковров. Гарри слышал, что однажды при осмотре мэнора кого-то пытался съесть ковер. А кого-то чуть не засосала паркетная бездна на втором этаже. Его самого здесь чуть не убили, но он все равно не узнавал это место. Кроме того, сейчас было катастрофически тихо, слышно только их осторожные шаги и рояль.

Звук шел из гостиной, поэтому группа остановилась у входа, распределившись по стандартной схеме. Робардс молча подал знак, Гарри проглотил страх, достал палочку и, вопреки правилам, стараясь прикрывать Тонкс, вошел.

Картина, открывшаяся в гостиной, поразила всех.

Вокруг плавали свечи, нигде не было следов борьбы и крови, а за роялем сидел возмутительно живой Драко Малфой в возмутительно парадном черном костюме. Более того, он был настолько увлечен, что даже не обернулся.

— Где труп? — одновременно спросили Гарри и Робардс.

Малфой промолчал, демонстративно заканчивая особенно трудный пассаж. На рояле лежала волшебная палочка его отца, а комод у стены напомнил Гарри лабораторию из криминального сериала — там стоял, пожалуй, с десяток серебрившихся пробирок. 

Когда мелодия закончилась, Драко обернулся.

— Добрый вечер, господа авроры. Добрый вечер, Поттер, — поприветствовал он спокойно и дружелюбно, как будто все просто пришли к нему на чай. — Какой труп?

— Молодой человек, — строго начал Робардс, — над вашим домом Метка, которую видно даже магловским вертолетам. Так что не трудитесь притворяться. Если вы живы, очевидно, погиб кто-то другой. Я правда не понимаю, — Робардс размышлял вслух, пытаясь отследить реакцию Драко, который с трудом скрывал свое удовлетворение, — если вы так хорошо замели следы, зачем вешали Метку над поместьем?

— Нет никакого трупа, господин аврор, — Малфой почти усмехнулся. — Я просто… вспоминал, как это делается. И заодно нарушил Статут о секретности, конечно.

Малфой говорил очень спокойно для безоружного человека под прицелом пяти палочек. Как будто он готовился к этому моменту. Как будто… ждал его? И начал объяснять, немного снисходительно, как отвечают ребенку лет пяти на его многочисленные «почему».

— Это традиция связала убийство с Меткой в небе, господин аврор. Но для ее применения убийство необязательно. Так что трупов нет.

Что-то в тоне Малфоя, в его глазах и спокойных руках смутило Робардса, заставило насторожиться. Знаком приказав остальным оставаться на месте, он подошел к Малфою и пробормотал диагностические заклинания.

— Я в порядке, — заверил его Малфой, — не нахожусь под заклинанием, действую в полном сознании, ясном уме и твердой памяти.

Гарри разозлило, что Малфой вот так просто издевается над формулировками допроса свидетелей, но он промолчал.

— Заклинаний и зелий действительно нет, — слегка удивленно признал Робардс.

— Вы очевидно не в себе, — констатировала Элизабет. — Возможно, жестокое убийство совершилось на ваших глазах, но вас заставили забыть его? И пострадал ваш разум.

— О нет, — горько усмехнулся Малфой. — На моих глазах совершился десяток жестоких убийств, и каждое из них я помню так же ясно, как вижу вас сейчас, мисс. И, поверьте, мой разум не пострадал. К сожалению.

— Я в этом не уверен, — не выдержал Гарри.

— Зря, — Малфой пожал плечами.

— Что это за склянки? — спросил Эйвери, подойдя к комоду.

Малфой слегка задумчиво потер скулу и вздохнул.

— Воспоминания, сэр. Упорядочивал, чтобы, как предполагает эта уважаемая мисс, мой разум не пострадал.

Эйвери с подозрением оглядел и склянки, и Малфоя, но промолчал, потому что заговорил Робардс:

— Вы в доме с Меткой, мистер Малфой, поэтому позвольте проверить вашу палочку. 

Он протянул руку, и Малфой спокойно выдал ему палочку отца. Голова змеи легко легла в ладонь Робардса и, вопреки опасениям Гарри, даже не укусила.

Современный вариант Приори Инкантатем разворачивал не последние три, а последние двенадцать заклинаний. 

На палочке Люциуса, которой теперь пользовался Драко, действительно было Морсмордре. Но остальные заклинания оказались подозрительно бытовыми — Агуаменти, Алохомора, Коллопортус. Смущало разве что Инсендио, но и это объяснялось просто: вокруг парили свечи. 

— Пока вы под подозрением, палочка будет у нас, — сказал Робардс. — Гарри, останешься здесь, пока мы осмотрим поместье? Ты знаешь, как в случае чего подать сигнал тревоги. Плюс напоминаю, что мы накрыли поместье антиаппарационным куполом.

Гарри понял, что напоминает он не для него, а для Малфоя, и вздохнул. Блокировка аппарации в Хогвартсе не помешала тому провести в школу с десяток свихнувшихся убийц. Но сейчас он не хотел возражать: безмерно хотелось наконец остаться с Малфоем один на один. Поверить, что он на самом деле живой и не снится, врезать, поговорить, что угодно.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри, сжимая палочку в руке.

Когда шаги авроров затихли, он обернулся. Малфой спокойно сидел в небольшом кресле у рояля, скрестив ноги и скривив губы в легкой сумасшедшей усмешке. Во всяком случае такой она казалась Гарри.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал он. — Что ты тут задумал?

— Заглушка, Поттер, — тихо, но отчетливо попросил Малфой, указывая глазами на дверной проем. — Иначе ничего не скажу.

Гарри поморщился, но взмахнул палочкой, и воздух вздрогнул от завесы заглушающих чар.

— Это улики, Поттер, — сказал Малфой и закрыл глаза. — Склянки, я имею в виду. Мои воспоминания о совершенных преступлениях. Непростительные, незаконное приобретение темных артефактов, атака с целью убийства. Одно Непростительное меньше месяца назад, кстати. 

Он открыл глаза и испытующе посмотрел на Гарри.

— Какое? — спросил тот. — На кого? При каких обстоятельствах?

— Чувствуется будущий аврор, — удовлетворенно кивнул Малфой. — На маму. Империо. Иначе бы она не уехала. — К концу фразы голос надломился, и Гарри почувствовал, что Малфоя почему-то жаль.

— Куда?

— Во Францию. Замок Монбельяр, там у нас родственники. Ненавижу это место, замок посреди шумного города. Конечно, магическая часть скрыта, но все равно.

— Но зачем? — Гарри захотелось присесть рядом и поговорить, будто они как минимум приятели. Но Малфоя нужно было охранять, а значит, следовало стоять, не убирая палочку.

— Хотел сдаться родному аврорату. Отца посадили, денег практически не осталось. Что-то ушло на штраф по приговору, оставшееся — на то, чтобы у отца в камере была нормальная еда и книги. Хорошо хоть без дементоров обошлось. — Он усмехнулся и прикусил губу. Вздохнул, продолжая: — На работу меня не брали, совершенно никуда. Можно было разве что сортировать жабью икру за галлеон в неделю.

Пока Малфой говорил, Гарри смотрел на него и понимал, что Малфой образца восьмого курса, похоже, дошел до ручки. И что ему, Гарри, это совершенно не нравится. Малфой должен быть живым и злым — это так же привычно, как то, что осень сменяет лето, например. Когда в мире что-то настолько серьезно нарушается, это нужно исправить. И хорошо, что…

— Малфой, — перебил его Гарри. — Но почему Метка? Мог бы собрать эти склянки и прямо в аврорат явиться. Внимания хотел?

Малфой сжал губы, но почти не разозлился.

— Да. Наверное. Я всегда был таким… демонстративным, что ли. Всегда хотел выделиться. Хотел, чтобы на меня обращали внимание, хотел, чтобы ценили и признавали. Глупо, конечно, — констатировал он. — Нальешь мне воды?

— Вовсе не глупо, — возразил Гарри быстрее, чем успел подумать. — Агуаменти. Пей.

Малфой выпил и шмыгнул носом.

— Спасибо. Глупо было это делать так. Все равно ценили и признавали — тебя.

— Было бы чему завидовать, — проворчал Гарри. — Если меня любили, то всенародно, если ненавидели, то тоже от души. Сколько было правды и в том и в другом, а?

Малфой пожал плечами.

— Наверное, ты прав. А сейчас, Поттер, у тебя есть выбор. Я передумал идти в тюрьму. Но сяду я или нет, решать тебе.

Гарри стало так стыдно, что кровь прилила к лицу. От этих слов, от самого факта власти над Малфоем член встал так, что Гарри снова пожалел, что надел джинсы вместо мантии.

— Шаги, — тихо сказал Малфой, не обращая внимания на то, что с Гарри происходит что-то странное. — В аврорате нынче учат делать одностороннюю заглушку, ничего себе.

Гарри едва успел снять чары.

— У нас ничего, Гарри, — сообщил Робардс. — Что тут у тебя? Удалось его разговорить?

— Да не особенно, — Гарри повернулся к Малфою спиной, чтобы себя не выдать. — У него с головой что-то. Зря только время потеряли.

Малфой хрипло закашлял.

— Так я и думал, — сказал Робардс. — Ну что, вернем тогда палочку и вызовем целителя, больше нам тут делать нечего. Его даже оштрафовать за нарушение Статута нельзя. Хотя за такие штуки в небе я бы выпорол. 

— Извините, сэр, — вышел вперед Эйвери. Гарри он чем-то не понравился еще в аврорате, кроме того, что его фамилия резала слух. Но ведь не всем Эйвери быть Пожирателями?

— Позвольте мне все-таки легилименцию. Чтобы окончательно убедиться.

Робардс задумчиво пожевал губу. Разрешение на легилименцию по закону выдавал суд. Старший группы мог его дать только в особых обстоятельствах.

— Ладно, — согласился Робардс. — Давай. Чтобы уж точно.

Гарри убрал палочку в рукав и потер руки. Ладони вспотели. Он отошел к окну, оперся спиной на подоконник. 

Похоже, он только что сейчас к черту потерял карьеру, и в Азкабан они сядут вдвоем. Но обидно было не из-за этого. Бесило, что с Малфоем так и не удалось нормально поговорить.

Гарри никогда не видел, как человек, которого читают, выглядит со стороны. Он всегда сам либо читал кого-то, либо пытался закрыться. Малфой беззащитно распахнул глаза и сидел, будто на приеме в Мунго. Это продолжалось буквально минуту, если верить часам на стене. Если верить себе, это продолжалось целую вечность.

Малфой устало обмяк в кресле, когда Эйвери убрал палочку. Он выглядел разочарованным.

— Похоже, мы правы. Действительно, помешательство. Апатия, печаль, обида, юношеские страдания, опять же отец в тюрьме… Здесь, похоже, и правда нужен только целитель.

Гарри видел, что Эйвери не верит сам себе и недоволен своими же результатами.

— Я сам вызову целителя и останусь, — сказал он. — Прости, Тонкс.

— Благородно, — похвалил Робардс. — Ваша палочка, мистер Малфой.

— Спасибо, — Малфой поднялся. — Простите.

Робардс посмотрел на него неодобрительно, но промолчал. Взмахнул палочкой, снимая купол, и все исчезли.

Гарри опустился в свободное кресло.

— Спасибо, Поттер.

Малфой распахнул окно и высунулся с палочкой туда, ставя купол самостоятельно.

— Теперь сможет пройти только кто-то из своих, — сказал он, захлопывая окно магией. Он вздохнул — То есть сейчас никто.

— Объясни мне, — попросил Гарри. — Как?

Малфой присел рядом и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Поттер, как ты думаешь, моя мать успешно обманула Темного Лорда, потому что погода была хорошая? Она лучший окклюмент из всех, кого я знаю. И учила меня лет с двенадцати. Она лучше отца, лучше Снейпа и уж, конечно, лучше Беллатрикс, — он презрительно поморщился, становясь похожим на обычного себя, — с ее поеденными Азкабаном мозгами. 

— Не любишь ее, — констатировал Гарри.

— Беллатрикс? А есть за что? — удивился Малфой. — Оскорбляла отца, мать, на Лорда чуть ли не молилась. — Он едва скрывал отвращение. — Портрет разорвала, когда поругалась со мной, зеркало разбила так, что Репаро не помогло. Да ну ее.

— В школе мне казалось, что ты на Лорда тоже молился.

— Да ну тебя, Поттер, — Малфой встал и забрал палочку с рояля. — Я и не надеялся, что ты поймешь.

— Да неужели?

— У тебя, Поттер, на все простые ответы, — раздраженно сказал Малфой. — Всегда знаешь, как кому жить.

Гарри не ответил.

— А я подумал, что это ты умер.

— Умер? — как-то сдавленно переспросил Малфой. — А не сам кого-то?  
Гарри промолчал.

— Какое там, — продолжил Малфой, глядя в сторону, — я даже муху убить не могу. Серьезно. Когда летом становится совсем нестерпимо, я наколдовываю жабу, и она их ест… Что смешного, Поттер?

Гарри безуспешно попытался скрыть ухмылку.

— Мое счастье, — задумчиво продолжил Малфой, как будто говорил не для Гарри, а лично для себя, — что мне не приказывали никого убивать после Дамблдора. Иначе бы… иначе бы я здесь не сидел.

Ухмылка Гарри растаяла, он нерешительно повертел в руке свою палочку, не зная, что сказать. Все слова были лишними, неправильными или неискренними. 

— Малфой, извини, — смущенно начал Гарри, — но мне…

— Конечно-конечно, — поспешно затараторил Малфой, — иди. Я и так тебя задержал.

— Вообще я не об этом, — теперь Гарри улыбнулся и взъерошил на себе волосы. — Я хотел спросить… у тебя поужинать есть что-нибудь? Я умирал с голоду, еще когда пришел.

— О, — поразился Малфой. — Конечно. Прости. 

Он заметно расслабился и как-то неуловимо преобразился в нечто среднее между радушным хозяином и довольным котом. Кот погрыз ботинки, но, кажется, с ним все еще хотели играть.

— Сейчас, Поттер, ты увидишь святая святых Малфой-мэнора — его кухню.  
По дороге Малфой не умолкал.

— Замок построили в одиннадцатом веке, но потом постоянно перестраивали магией. Только кухню перестали трогать веке в шестнадцатом. А еще… без эльфов мне пришлось научиться готовить. И тебе повезло, — он толкнул тяжелую деревянную дверь, впуская их в грубую каменную кухню, — что я забыл курицу в подвале перед тем, как собирался сдаться. Что такое?

— Ты в фартуке, — выдавил Гарри. — Хочу это видеть.

— Сейчас увидишь, — легко согласился Малфой. — Но если расскажешь Уизли… 

Он провозился с палочкой минут пять и закрыл печь, где теперь готовились курица и картошка.

— И еще я оставил тут виски с прошлого раза. «Кровь дракона», из-за названия пил.

Сейчас или никогда, подумал Гарри. В конце концов, он ведь решил, что никакие страхи не стоят того. Что Малфой ему сделает за простой вопрос? 

— Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?

Малфой заметно напрягся, растеряв все свое радушие.

— Да, — твердо ответил он, развернувшись от печи, все еще сжимая в прихватке кочергу. 

— Давно?

— Поттер, — недовольно начал он, — портить хороший вечер — это обязательно?

— Она тебе отказала?

Малфой отшвырнул кочергу с прихваткой в угол, и молниеносно оказался с палочкой у горла Гарри.

— Никогда, слышишь, никогда больше не спрашивай меня об этом, — прошипел он. Я слишком хорошо, — он опасно надавил палочкой на бьющуюся жилку, — владею темной магией. Империусом, например...

Гарри убрал руку Малфоя и слегка отстранился.

— Ладно, тогда я расскажу свою историю, — спокойно заметил он, как будто и не было никакой сцены. — Однажды я очень долго враждовал с одним человеком, — Гарри смотрел прямо в злые серые глаза, — пока не понял, — он выделил это слово, поставил им точку. — Тот занимался всякой ерундой (и, как видно, продолжает ей заниматься), я судорожно выслеживал его, однажды чуть не убил, однажды спас, отобрал его палочку, а сейчас очень надеюсь, что он не добавит яд в мой огневиски.

Малфой глубоко и судорожно вздохнул, отвернулся и вцепился в палочку. 

— Осторожнее, Поттер, — предупредил он.

Гарри подошел ближе. 

— Скажи мне, Малфой, — прошептал Гарри прямо ему в ухо, щекоча шею своим дыханием, — что может с нами случиться страшнее того, что уже было?

— Я ненавижу тебя, Поттер, — сказал Малфой жалобно. Повернулся, снял с Гарри очки и поцеловал в переносицу. — Ненавижу. 

Обнял его и как-то по-детски уткнулся в плечо.

— Приходишь, — шептал он, прижимая Гарри к себе так крепко, как будто боялся, что тот исчезнет, — переворачиваешь к соплохвостам мою жизнь, — он осторожно коснулся волос Гарри, — и так каждый гребаный раз! 

Он резко поцеловал Гарри, и это было похоже на укус, а не на поцелуй.

— Останови меня, Поттер, — взмолился он, и Гарри увидел, что к брови Малфоя прилипла светлая прядь. — Просто останови. Пожалуйста.

— Вот еще, — возмутился Гарри. Он осторожно убрал прядь, внимательно глядя Малфою в лицо, подошел со спины и развязал фартук. Малфой тяжело дышал от одних только щекочущих поясницу пальцев. Гарри перешел к пуговицам пиджака, и Малфой развернул руки, как будто сдаваясь, а потом подался вперед, неожиданно и обжигающе целуя в шею, и дальше Гарри перестал понимать, кто кого целует и где чьи руки. Только различал, каким-то отдаленным уголком сознания, где его собственный налившийся до боли член, а где — член Малфоя. Он упирался в бедро Гарри, и тот не в силах терпеть просто сдернул с Малфоя штаны, подтолкнув его к свободной стене. 

— Курица, — простонал Малфой, — курица сгорит.

— Похуй, — бросил Гарри и укусил бедро над резинкой малфоевских трусов, синих с маленькими снитчами. Малфой был таким вкусным, что хотелось его пробовать на вкус целиком, всего, но на это не хватало терпения. Хотелось брать и немедленно. Гарри стянул с него трусы и стал надрачивать так зло, как будто мстил Малфою за свои же собственные ошибки. Малфой в ответ стонал, дрожал и, кажется, даже плакал — явно выплескивая напряжение, накопившееся за этот день, а возможно, и за пару прошедших лет. 

Он толкнулся в руку Гарри, обмяк, и сперма растеклась везде — на руках Гарри, на его джинсах, на трусах Малфоя. Гарри не удержавшись, облизал палец.

— Приятного аппетита, — разлепил губы Малфой, почти не открывая глаз. — Иди сюда.

Малфой устало поцеловал его, слизав собственную сперму с губ Гарри, неловко оделся, расстегнул его джинсы, осторожно дотронувшись до члена прохладными пальцами, опустился на колени и провел языком по головке и линии вздувшегося сосуда. Гарри застонал, вцепившись Малфою в волосы. 

— Сил нет, но ты такой охуенный, — выдал Малфой самую нецензурную магловщину в жизни. — Ладно, я покажу тебе, как это делают взрослые. 

Взял в рот его член, двигался сперва будто бы осторожно, слегка издеваясь, а потом сделал несколько активных движений, и Гарри, давно уже готовый, кончил. Прямо ему в рот. И Малфой проглотил. Гарри открыл глаза, когда Малфой стирал остатки с губ кухонным полотенцем.

— Боже, — простонал он. — Боже, что бы сказала мама, узнай она, для чего я использую ее полотенце. Ты оденешься сам или помочь?

— Сам, — уверенно сказал Гарри, натягивая джинсы. — В ванную?

— Ну есть очищающие и Агуаменти, и мне нужно проверить курицу, — Малфой отошел к печи. — О, она не сгорела, вообрази. У нас есть ужин.

— Прекрасно, — заявил Гарри, устало опускаясь на табуретку. — Где ты так научился?

— Забини, — ответил Малфой, водружая на стол курицу и картошку. — У нас с ним было много интересных вечеров и… как бы это сказать, экспериментов. А у тебя?

— А у меня никого. Даже Джинни…

— Ого, — присвистнул Малфой. — Тогда тебя ждет большое будущее. Давай есть прямо здесь, у меня нет сил куда-то идти.

Гарри согласно кивнул и подвинул себе тарелку.

— Кстати, о будущем, — сказал он, прожевав картофелину. — Не хочешь помочь мне с парой артефактов на Гриммо? А я тебе потом напишу рекомендацию в Министерство.

Малфой звякнул вилкой, она выпала у него из рук и долго звенела на каменном полу.

— Мне не нужны подачки, Поттер, — медленно сказал он, глядя Гарри в глаза. — Даже от тебя.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — соврал Гарри. — Я с этим портретом Вальбурги и головами эльфов уже измучился. Так что ты меня спасешь просто. А я смогу тебя отблагодарить.

— Я не умею спасать, — отрезал Малфой, поднял вилку, бросил ее в раковину и вернулся с новой.

— Ну, — задумчиво протянул Гарри, продолжая есть, — я не умею делать минет, например. Каждый из нас что-то не умеет. Повод научиться, да?

Малфой усмехнулся, отставил еду и облокотился на шкаф, глядя на Гарри изучающе.

— Тебя, похоже, твой магловский кузен много и часто бил по голове, — наконец диагностировал он. — Оттого ты таким вырос. Но знаешь что, Поттер? Я этому рад.

— Тому, что Дадли бил меня по голове? — возмутился Гарри. — Это, кстати, неправда.

— Нет, — мягко сказал Малфой. — Давай выпьем. За вторые шансы.

Виски обжигал, Малфой смотрел недоверчиво, но довольно, а ужин был потрясающе вкусным. Все в жизни стремительно становилось лучше. До тех пор, пока Гарри не услышал шаги. Очень громкий стук женских каблуков.

— Не бойся, — вздохнул Малфой и закрыл лицо руками. — Я знаю эти шаги с самого детства. Это… в общем, это мама. Тебе она ничего не сделает, а вот я… Мерлин, лучше бы я сел в Азкабан.

— Благодаря мне ты уже упустил свой шанс, — улыбнулся Гарри.


End file.
